


Cheers

by ardentmuse



Series: Harry Hart Imagines [18]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kingsman!Reader, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: Imagine hosting a backyard barbecue for the Kingsman





	Cheers

“Hey, Harry,” Eggsy called from the picnic table behind you, “Got any more of these burgers coming?” He gestured to his plate which held two patties still untouched.

Harry, standing beside you in an apron matching your own, simply shook his head as he flipped a few remaining burgers on the grill. After a moment, he turned to you, using the spatula to take a few of the oiled summer squash slices from the tray you held to place on the rack to cook.

The Kingsman team was over your home, grilling and drinking in the small garden out back. This was quickly becoming a post-mission tradition, though today you had another reason to celebrate: you had just been promoted from staff to field agent. As excited as you were to join the team, to fight for the sake of good, you were honestly quite nervous about what this meant for your relationship with Harry. Emotion was weakness and now you would both be walking liabilities, your feelings potentially putting the whole team at risk if you ever dared to prioritize each other over the mission or, god forbid, an enemy were to get hold of one of you.

Harry saw the worry spread across you face and immediately set down his utensil. He reached for your hips, drawing your eyes to his face.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he whispered, “I’m proud of you, okay?” He took a hand from your hip and gently flicked at your nose. You couldn’t hold back the smile his affection elicited.

Since you were still holding the tray, you leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose in response. Harry held you still by the hips, rubbing his nose against yours and closing his eyes, enjoying the closeness, even if a plate of vegetables kept you from connecting fully.

“God, gross,” Eggsy called again from behind you, setting down the second of his burgers. Harry and you stayed connected, simply turning your heads to the young man with shy smiles still painting your faces.

“This whole domestic bliss thing you guys have going on is making a little nauseous, mate.”

Harry looked as though he was about to speak, but Merlin beat him to it.

“I’ve got to agree, Harry. You two are a little,” he hesitated, “much today.”

You pulled away from your partner, setting down your tray to turn to the men at the table.

“Oh, so now it’s ‘gross’ to be in love?” you asked, crossing your arms in front of yourself.

“Yes,” a voice from behind you said, solid and commanding. Roxy laid a hand on your shoulder. She handed you a beer before joining Eggsy and Merlin around the table.

With a sigh, you turned back to Harry, who was loading the last of the food onto the tray and placing it on the table between your friends. He wrapped an arm around you, seeing the mild annoyance on your face.

“I’m glad to be ‘gross’,” he declared to the table over your head now buried into his chest. “At least we know what we’re fighting for.” And with that, he kissed the crown of your head and took his seat beside Merlin.

“Cheers to that,” Eggsy called, raising his glass in your direction.

“Aye, to purpose,” Merlin agreed. Everyone raised their drinks in turn, facing you at the end of the table.

“To Agent Gawain,” Harry started, his eyes shining with pride, “My partner in life and now my partner in the field. Thank you for giving me something to come home to. Thank you for making me better. I love you.”

“To Agent Gawain,” everyone cheered as you took down your beer, that knot in your stomach easing for the first time in days.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/176167274511/cheers-harry-hart-x-reader


End file.
